


i love you

by bugheadxhearteyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x22, Extended Scene, Missing Scene, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadxhearteyes/pseuds/bugheadxhearteyes
Summary: Betty was tired. Extremely tired. She felt like she haven't had an hour of sleep since ages. First, the whole farm crap and her almost getting a lobotomy, then Penelope's story and this mad quests. It felt like they've been in these damn woods since forever. And as it wasn't a lot, Betty just saw her boyfriend fighting for his life with the person she used to live under the same roof with .It was too much and it wasn't the end yet.The core four missing moment in 3.22, mostly Betty and Jughead's conversation.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	i love you

Betty was tired. Extremely tired. She felt like she haven't had an hour of sleep since ages. First, the whole farm crap and her almost getting a lobotomy, betrayed by her best friend. Then, Penelope's story and this mad quests. It felt like they've been in these damn woods since forever. Furthermore, Betty and Veronica appeared to be poisoned and probably hours were counting. 

And as it wasn't a lot, Betty just saw her boyfriend fighting for life with the person she used to live with under the same roof. 

It was too much and Betty thought she couldn't handle it anymore. 

They were walking throught the woods, following the signs. Her and Jughead were leading, followed by Veronica and Archie. Betty noticed Veronica getting more and more weak. Archie was holding her and helping her walk, whispering to her ear. 

'She's gonna be fine...' he said to Veronica's ear and kissed her cheek. 

Betty realised the last quest was hers. The quest that was meant to define their mission's win or failure. She looked at Jughead, who was looking straight and deeply thinking about something. 

'Are you sure you're okay?' she touched his arm. 

'Exept my few bruises' he smirked and held her hand. 

Betty smiled. 

'Can't wait till we'll be able to go to Pop's again. I don't know how are you but I'm starving'

Betty let a quick laugh, and squizzed his hand tigher. 

'But... but what if I'm not gonna make it?' she asked quietly, feeling her voice trembling. 

Jughead didn't respond. 

'Jug...' 

'Betty, I know. I know what you're gonna say' he answered with sadness in his voice. 

'Okay, but if anything... If anything happens to me..'

'Listen-'

'No, Jughead. You listen' she demanded. 'We both know that this is a miracle we're still alive. Penelope wants us dead and it's obvious that she didn't make the last quest easier for us.  
So if anything happens...' Betty took a deep breath. 'You guys have to take antidote for Veronica. And run, run as fast as you can. It's pretty obvious she won't let all of us go just like that.'

'Betty...'

'And then, Jug. I want you to go to your dad and tell him about organ harvesting at the farm. Tell him that they know me and Cheryl found out. If I won't be... Available...' Betty was trying to talk about her possible death calmly. 'Cheryl will be the target. And following her, my mom, Polly and Juniper. You need to stop Edgar and tell my mom the truth, maybe the thing the was trying to lobotomise me will help convincing her...'

'If I could just go there and kill this fucking piece of shit-;

'Calm down, Jug. We'll be paying bills later, and now... Now you need to promise me that whatever happens next, whatever happens to me, you will get the antidote and go.  
Do you promise?' she held his other hand and looked him into the eyes. She didn't see anger, or madness. She saw fear. Deep, unstoppable fear. Fear of losing the love of his life. 

She knew, because her eyes looked the same. 

'Juggie... Do you promise?'

'Betty, I'm not leaving you. I am not abandoning on you under any circumstances-'

'Do you promise' she asked seriously. He could see tears in her green eyes, with big eyebags under. Will he ever be able to cuddle and kiss her to sleep again?

Jughead realised Betty was afraid of her life. But not as much as she was afraid of Veronica's, Archie's, her mom's... And his. 

'I think we're here, guys!' shouted Archie, as they saw a bonfire. They knew it was this moment. One last quest, one last challenge. 

Betty handed her coat and torch to Jughead's hands. 

'Looks like it's my turn' she was just about to go but suddenly, she felt Jughead holding her forearm. 

'Hey...' he whispered tenderly. 

She looked at him and realised his eyes were much more filled with fear she saw earlier. They were a deep ocean of pain and fright. 

He knew he had to let her go eventually but he wanted to look at love of his life just a little bit longer. He was going to say so much but he knew he had no time.  
He was going to say that he promises her, but he will come back with the whole army to save his queen right after he reaches his dad. And if they had to left one life to Penelope, he knew he would always sacrifice himself for her. Her life mattered to him the most. 

He wanted to tell her how proud he is and how amazing she is, that she discovered this whole farm mystery. He was going to tell her how brave she is by taking quest with Veronica. And how furious he is because of Edgar, Penelope, because of her dad - the people who dared to hurt his girl. 

And instead, knowing that time is rushing, he just whispered:

'I love you.'

That was all he was able to. She put her hands onto his cheeks and the only reason she wanted to survive the night was to be with Jughead forever. 

'I love you too.'

The kiss was slow. They were falling into each other, appriciating theit last body-to-body contact before the storm. They both wanted this moment to be as beautiful as they wanted it to feel.  
Before Betty took her lips off Jughead, she put a hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. The heart that was beating only for her. 

After the kiss, they stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds, just enjoying the intimacy they shared. Their noses meeting, them breathing each other's air. 

But Betty had to go. She started approaching the bonfire, still being held by Jughead's hand. She didn't wanna do it, but she knew she had to. That was the only way to save her friends. 

To save Jughead. 

To save Riverdale.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since season 3 ended, but I found this in my old stories and I wanted to rewrite it. Good times when Bughead wasn't ruined :") (still love them tho). Anyways, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
